


You're Far More Interesting

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: “My dear Tetsu,” Morisuke mocked back, “You seem to have forgotten that while we’re seated on the floor, we’re on equal grounds.” Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow, eyeing him as he slowly inched towards him. “Which means, your height has no power here.”It took Tetsurou a few seconds to fully understand what Morisuke was saying, and he used those few seconds to his advantage. Morisuke launched himself towards Tetsurou, tackling him to the ground. Tetsurou yelped, curling forward enough to avoid hitting his head, but he did let go of the textbook. It landed with a loud THUD behind him, and they both cringed a little. They were sure they’d get a noise complaint from someone.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	You're Far More Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out that there was a KuroYaku Week literally on the first day, so I threw something together quickly!  
> Day One: College AU. Kuroo is a Biochemistry Major and Yaku is an Astrophysics Major, just because I like those ideas.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Morisuke, unsurprisingly, had collapsed backwards onto the floor. His eyes stung from staring at his laptop for hours, and he could feel the beginnings of a headache starting. He grabbed at his mug, tipping it over, and watched it roll to the floor. Thankfully, it was empty, but he groaned nonetheless. How many cups of coffee had he had already? He’d lost count.

“You dead down there?” Tetsurou asked, nudging his foot.

“Only on the inside,” Morisuke responded, sitting up far too quickly. The room started spinning and he closed his eyes. It took a few seconds, but it didn’t mean he missed the way Tetsurou snickered at him. “You have five seconds to shut up before I throw this textbook at you.”

That only resulted in Tetsurou laughing harder, and Morisuke opened his eyes, moving quickly to grab said textbook. Tetsurou was quicker though, and he snatched it away from him, being careful to lodge a pencil in the pages before closing it and holding it above his head. “Now, now, my dear Mori, books should never be used for violence.”

“My dear Tetsu,” Morisuke mocked back, “You seem to have forgotten that while we’re seated on the floor, we’re on equal grounds.” Tetsurou quirked an eyebrow, eyeing him as he slowly inched towards him. “Which means, your height has no power here.”

It took Tetsurou a few seconds to fully understand what Morisuke was saying, and he used those few seconds to his advantage. Morisuke launched himself towards Tetsurou, tackling him to the ground. Tetsurou yelped, curling forward enough to avoid hitting his head, but he did let go of the textbook. It landed with a loud  _ THUD _ behind him, and they both cringed a little. They were sure they’d get a noise complaint from someone.

Though, at the moment, Tetsurou was more concerned with the fact that Morisuke was straddled over his lap, aggressively tickling his sides. “Mori, stop!!” Tetsurou laughed, clawing at his hands. Morisuke did not stop, though. Instead, he used one hand to try and pin his wrists while his other continued to tickle him.

Unfortunately, height did come into play here. Morisuke’s hands weren’t big enough to hold both of Tetsurou’s wrists, and his arms weren’t long enough to pin them down. He landed awkwardly on Tetsurou’s chest, and in the blink of an eye, they were flipped, this time with Morisuke’s wrists pinned above his head.

Tetsurou smirked down at him, his free hand laying on Morisuke’s chest. “Oh, how the tables have turned,” he said. Morisuke snorted, making Tetsurou chuckle. “I do believe it’s your turn to be tortured.”

Morisuke’s eyes widened and he started squirming, trying to get free. “Tetsu, I swear to god, if you don’t let go of me, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight!!” That did little to deter the taller boy. He started attacking Morisuke’s sides, and Morisuke started squirming harder, gasping between laughter. “Tetsu, let go!! I have to pee!!”

“You should’ve thought of that before you started this fight,” Tetsurou laughed. His hold on Morisuke’s wrists tightened, and he very effectively pinned down his hips with his own. It would’ve been a very compromising situation if Morisuke was caught breathless and laughing, trying very hard to keep it together.

“Tetsu, please, you need to stop!!” Morisuke cried, trying to contort his body away. Tetsurou paused for a second, as though contemplating an answer, before leaning down, his hand still dangerously close to his side.

“I’ll stop if you give me a kiss,” he said, his breath ghosting over Morisuke’s lips. Morisuke rolled his eyes, looking up at him in defiance. Tetsurou shrugged, moving his hand over his side. It made Morisuke shudder and curl away. “Are you sure you want to play the stubborn boyfriend right now? In this situation?”

Morisuke opened his mouth to open, but Tetsurou moved his hand again, starting to tickling him again, and he gasped. “Fine!! Fine, just stop tickling me!!” Morisuke said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Tetsurou smirked down at him, moving his hand away from his side, instead resting it on his chest.

He leaned down, kissing Morisuke softly, and his grip on Morisuke’s wrists relaxed, just a little. Morisuke took advantage of that and moved quickly, slipping out of his hold and flipping them. This time, though, he caught both of Tetsurou’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers and pinning them to the ground. Tetsurou blinked up at him, a little confused. Morisuke smirked down at him.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” he whispered, using Tetsurou’s words against him. Tetsurou scrunched his nose up at him, and Morisuke laughed, leaning down to kiss it. He smiled at the flush he got in return. “You look cute like this.”

That made Tetsurou blush more. “Shut up, I do not.”

“Oh, but you do. Far better than you do on top,” Morisuke said, laughing as Tetsurou’s face got redder. He leaned down and kissed him again, feeling Tetsurou sigh against his lips. Tetsurou chased after him as he pulled away, only getting so far before having to fall back to the floor from being pinned down. “As much as I would love to keep kissing you, I have to pee, and we need to study.”

Tetsurou groaned, and he tried to pull Morisuke back down as he stood up. It resulted in a very awkward fall to the ground, as well as an almost elbow to Tetsurou’s face. “Tetsu, please, exams are too close to not be studying,” Mori said, turning his head when Tetsurou tried to kiss him.

“But Mori, your lips are far more interesting than biochemistry,” Tetsurou whined, leaning his head on Morisuke’s shoulder.

“How about this, we study for another hour, get something for dinner, and then watch a movie?” Morisuke proposed, leaning his head on Tetsurou’s. When he didn’t get a response, he rolled his eyes, poking his side. “If you’re good, maybe we can make out or something during the movie.”

That got Tetsurou’s attention. “Or something?” he asked, eyes lighting up a little. Morisuke could only imagine what he was thinking.

“Or something. But only if you’re good,” he said. Tetsurou nodded, smiling wide. “Now come on, let go so I can go pee and we can go back to studying.” Morisuke tried to get up, but Tetsurou’s arms tightened around his waist. “Tetsu, let go.”

“Kiss first,” he said, eyes flicking down to his lips. Morisuke sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t let go until he got his kiss. He leaned down, kissing him quickly, before extracting him from Tetsurou’s hold.

He ignored the whine that followed him down the hall, yelling that it’d only be a few minutes. And few minutes it was. By the time he got back, Tetsurou had put his textbook back where it’d been and was buried in his own. Morisuke kissed the top of his head as he passed him before sitting back in front of his textbook. He flipped open to where the pencil was lodged, sighing a little as equations jumped off the page.

An hour passed, much slower than either of them would’ve liked, and they got their school stuff cleaned up and stacked off to the side. Morisuke curled up on the couch while Tetsurou ordered pizza, since neither of them wanted to cook. He all but fell onto the couch, pulling Morisuke to his chest, and the flipped through Netflix before settling on some dumb horror movie that they’d already seen.

Morisuke could feel himself starting to fall asleep, the late nights and early morning starting to catch up to him, and he closed his eyes, falling more into Tetsurou’s chest. “You can’t sleep yet, we still need to eat,” Tetsurou murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

“You’re one to talk,” Morisuke teased, ending with a yawn. “But you’re right, we do need to eat.”

“We can sleep after the pizza gets here,” Tetsurou whispered, already sounding half asleep. Morisuke hummed, forcing himself to stay awake. Tetsurou kissed the top of his head, and soon his breathing evened out. Morisuke rolled his eyes, knowing that they’d eat later.

For now, though, he relished in the warmth of Tetsurou on his back, his eyes occasionally falling closed for longer than a few seconds. He may hate studying. May hate being up far too early and far too late because of school. But he loved having all the extra time to spend with Tetsurou. And that’s what made this whole college thing worth it.

_ He’s _ what made this whole college thing worth it.


End file.
